Leo and Calypso
by Anonomoyswhisp
Summary: Calypso is visited by Hermes in the night he tells her to build a raft and sail north look for the boat called the ssmartha get aboard and say I am calypso daughter of atlas I seek Leo Valdez.
1. Chapter 1 what's lost now found

**im getting so annoyed of having to rewrite this stupid story ahhhhhhhhhhh!**

 **sory about that I've had to rewrite this a lot well on to it then.**

off the coast of long island 1 year after the giant war a ship from camp halfblood sits as a raft comes into view .the crew members get the person on the raft onto the ship and notice it's a girl

"who are you?" One asked

"I am calypso daughter of atlas" she said "I come in search of Leo Valdez"

 **meanwhile in bunker nine Leo works on his latest project**

a man comes to the bunker with the girl in binds

"Leo!" He yelled letting calypso wait outside "we were out on the patrol ship when a girl came up in a raft."

"well why you comin to me bout it?" Leo asked

"because she's asking for you."

as Leo's eyes widen calypso strolls in with no binds on. As she saw Leo she ran up to him knocked the guard out of the way and kissed Leo.

 **And with that we wrap up this chapter hope you enjoyed it**

 **sorry for the cliff hangar...not**

 **hahahahahaha**

 **no but seriously sorry be shure to give me advice I'm new to this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please send in ideas for the name of this chapter**

 **thx**

It was the night of the New Years fire works so Calypso helped Leo and cabin 9 set up the fire works

"You shure it's ok I help?" Calypso asked "I could just stay at the bunker while you guys set up."

"Nah it's fine." Leo answered

Calypso had been staying in bunker nine ever since Leo surprised her with the room he made for her in it.

When every thing was set up Leo and Calypso went back to bunker nine to work on festus. Leo had started on the new body for Festus a month or so after he got back from Athens.

"so Leo what are the fire works like ?" Calypso asked since she had never seen fire works before.

"Well just warning you there pretty loud so you may want to cuddle up to me during them." Leo said with a slight grin.

"Maybe I will" Calypso said

 **later that day**

BOOM! The fire works went off as Calypso cuddled up next to Leo .as the next one went off Leo nearly jumped all the way to ogygya. As the final fire works went off Calypso slowly got closer to Leo and kissed him.

 **and that wraps up this chapter hope you liked it**


	3. Contest

p style="text-align: center;"I'm doing a contest/p  
p style="text-align: center;"soon I will be making a series that takes place after BoO/p  
p style="text-align: center;"whoever makes the best name I will give a shout out to and use/p  
p style="text-align: center;"that name/p  
p style="text-align: center;"more info on new series coming soon/p 


	4. Chapter 3 kihone returns

**The next day after the last chapter**

After Leo woke up he got out of bed and put some clothes on. Then he noticed the pulled up covers where calypso should be. Oh gods he thought. Then he saw the note it read...

 **You thought this was over?**

 **well if you want to see her again you will**

 **come to where the woods**

 **meet the lake**

 **alone**

Leo quickly grabbed his celestial bronze sledge hammer and head for the lake. When he arived calypso hung limp gaged in the arms of the breath mint princess herself kihone.

 **Tune in soon for part two**


	5. Chapter 3 kihone returns part 2

"So nice to see you again Leo Valdez." Kihone said staring at Leo with those cold full brown eyes with a knife to calypsos throght.

" Wish I could say the same." Leo said angrily. "Now what do you want."

Kihone giggled softly and said "oh that's quite simple all I want is you dead."

" Figures now let calypso go or else!" Leo said as he lit his hands and his hammer on fire.

suddenly kihone disappeared in a flurry of snow. As calypso started to fall Leo ran to catch her. He slid on his knees and calypso fell gently into his arms. Kihone appeared behind him and took her dagger and ran it through Leo's shoulder as an arrow ran straight into kihones head so she dissappeared hopefully for a while. Suddenly Will Sollice ,2 other Apollo campers ,Grover and a nymph appeared from behind a tree (the nymph actually came out of the tree by the way). Will went over to Leo and bandaged him up as the other Apollo kids got the gag off calypso and brought them to the ER tent.

 **That's it for this chapter hope you liked it**

 **be shure to keep giving me ideas**

 **thx**


	6. Chapter 4 asleep

Leo woke with a start stunned and disoriented he looked over to his left to see calypso lying in a bed asleep. She was hooked up to one of those machienes that goes beep beep beeeeeep death. Luckily that was not quite the case as calypso was still alive. Suddenly the curtain separating them from the rest of the ER building swung open and Will Solace walked in.

" Thank the gods your awake" he said with a sigh of relief " We were worried you were in the same condition as calypso."

" What do you mean same condition?" Leo asked

Will had a face that said gods dammit I wasn't supposed to tell him that.

" Calypso is in well ... A coma." He said sadly.

" What!?"

" We think kihone used some sort of magic on her but we're not shure I'm sorry Leo"

leo burst into flames with anger luckily he didn't burn the bed or sheets thanks to calypso. He quickly ran out the door with tears in his eyes. He arrived at the sword arena and started to blast targets with white balls of flame. He may have caught another campers pants on fire to but Leo didn't care. He stayed there all day blasting stuff to ashes until he finally collapsed on the hard ground.


End file.
